Music and Lyrics
by ghostanimal
Summary: Valentine's Day oneshot: After being dumped by Skulker on Valentine's Day, Ember goes to a certain somebody for comfort.


**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Summary: After being dumped by Skulker on Valentine's Day, Ember goes to a certain somebody for comfort.  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Inspiration: Valentine's Day!  
**

**Pairings: EmberxGhostwriter  
**

**Warnings: None really  
**

**Other Notes: The song is based on my original work. I changed the lyrics slightly because I could. **

* * *

**Instead of writing a controversial anti-DannyxSam, I wrote this. I enjoy this pairing, and I wish somebody would write more of this. Hint hint.**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!"

This voice echoed across the Ghost Zone. Everybody winced or looked around in confusion at the loud, familiar sound.

Skulker on the other hand, winced and rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness at Ember's half-furious, half-heart broken expression.

"Skulker it's Valentine's Day!" Ember whimpered.

"I'm sorry Ember, but right now, hunting the whelp is getting in the way of us," Skulker explained a bit lamely. "Once I have him, you and I can sit in front of my fireplace with his pelt at our feet."

"But that's sick!" she cried, referring to the pelt thing. "And on VALENTINE'S DAY!"

"I can hang his head in the kitchen?" he suggested. Ember just narrowed her eyes at him as a few tears leaked out, letting her black eye make-up run down her pale cheeks. Skulker winced. When it came to women crying...especially his girlfriend...he sort of had a weak spot.

"You're such a sicko!" Ember snapped at him. "That is just disgusting!"

"At least I do all of my own work," Skulker grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked, her tears from earlier drying. Now her hair was growing bigger as her anger was beginning to grow.

"I make my own weapons, hunt my own prey and skin them myself," he replied. "You buy your guitars, other people write your songs since you're too stupid to do so yourself and I bet half the time you lip-sync."

Ember swung her guitar at Skulker, barely missing.

"You know what?" she hissed angrily. "Hunting's more important to you anyway. I'll come get my stuff tomorrow you jerk!"

"Get the people who write your songs to write you new insults!" Skulker yelled after her as she began to fly off.

"Like WHELP is so original!" Ember screamed back. Now that she was away from that jerk, she was beginning to feel more furious than upset by the minute. How dare he break up with her. With HER! Ember was a very pretty girl with a hypnotizing voice on top of great guitar skills. Many guys would re-die or die for her love. She may buy her guitars, but she wrote her own songs! Well...at least half anyway. Writing songs weren't easy!

_'Why did I have to fall for that moron?'_ she thought miserably. She noticed some empty steps of some ancient looking building. Sitting down on the steps, she placed her guitar beside her. Some tears threatened to spill at the sight of all the couples passing by her.

After a few moments of sulking, she picked up her guitar.

_'Hey. Most people write about love and break-ups, right?'_ she figured as she picked it up. Gently strumming the strings, she hmmed a small tune and hoped that some lyrics would come to her. An hour later, she felt much better. She strummed the cords and hummed, waiting for some inspiration. Suddenly, she heard some giggles, causing her to look towards her right. She narrowed her eyes to see if her eyes were deceiving her. Nope. Her ex-boyfriend and Desiree kissing.

Ember growled in annoyance as she felt hot tears fill her eyes again. She wiped her eyes. No. She wasn't going to cry. Instead, she put her guitar onto her back and stomped inside of the building. Her first sight was books. Hundreds of them everywhere. In the middle of the room was a man obsessively typing. She slowly walked up to him till she was at the large desk.

The man suddenly stopped and turned to look at her. He blinked at her. She blinked back.

"Why are you in my library!" he snarled. Ember narrowed her eyes.

"Oh relax touchy," she grumbled. "I'm not going to ruin any of your precious books."

"Why are you in my library!" he repeated himself. Ember's lower lip trembled before she burst into tears, causing Ghostwriter to blink in surprise. She put her head down on his desk.

"My boyfriend dumped me for some stupid genie!" she wailed. Ghostwriter hesitantly moved his hand over and quickly patted her shoulder.

"Um...girl...please stop crying...you're getting make-up all over my manuscript," he pleaded. Ember sniffed and pulled her head up. Ghostwriter picked up his manuscript and winced slightly at the make-up that got on it. "Now look! Your pointless sobs have ruined..."

He paused at the sight of Ember's sobs continuing, sniffing pathetically as small whimpers escaped her lips. Her chest was heaving slightly in an attempt to stop crying and controlling her breathing. Sighing heavily, he dropped the manuscript in the trash and clicked print on his awesome keyboard again.

"No matter...I guess I can always re-print it," he muttered softly. Ember purposely whined and hiccuped to get his attention. He ignored her and opened a new document before continuing to rapidly write more of his work. Ember continued to softly sniff and whine. Ghostwriter went on, the sound of rapid typing beginning to annoy Ember. She hiccuped and gave a loud sob in order to get him to stop. He paused briefly, but then it went on at twice the speed. Ember stopped completely before giving a really loud and annoying whine. "_**Oh what is it!**_"

"My boyfriend left me for some stupid genie!" she cried out again. "He left me for her on VALENTINE'S DAY!"

Ghostwriter stared at her. He moved his mouse over the time on his computer, and it informed him that it was, indeed, February fourteenth.

"Today's Valentine's Day?" he mumbled in slight doubt. "So it seems."

"He left me for a genie on Valentine's Day," she sobbed, suddenly phasing through the counter and throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing into his coat. "Aren't I pretty? I'm a famous musician and he left me for an emo genie!"

Ghostwriter awkwardly patted her back as Ember continued to sniff pathetically.

"It's quiet in here," she complained, still holding onto him.

"Um...I can pull up iTunes," Ghostwriter suggested. Ember shoved him out of the way slightly and pulled up iTunes on his computer.

"You have all classical music!" she exclaimed in slight disgust.

"That's just the classical music playlist I was listening to before I WAS INTERRUPTED BY A DRAMA QUEEN!" he shrieked, pushing her to the floor before clicking a song by Bob Seger. "Now sit down in that chair!"

Ember quickly plopped into a comfy leather armchair. Ghostwriter threw a box of tissues at her, which she barely caught.

"Sit there and cry your stupid little heart out," he muttered as he turned up the volume. Soon Bob Seger's music filled the air of the library, accompanied by the sounds of Ghostwriter's rapid typing. Ember sideways in the chair and let more tears fall, using the tissues Ghostwriter gave her. Soon, she noticed her abandoned guitar on the ground and picked it up.

"Do you mind if I play my guitar?" she asked, almost scared to ask.

"Go for it," he grumbled.

Ember began to strum the guitar and hmm softly to the new chords she came up with. She had the music written out...why wouldn't the lyrics come to her? Her heart suddenly sank. Maybe Skulker was right. Maybe she was too stupid to write her own songs. More tears threatened to leak, but they were interrupted by the Ghostwriter.

"What are the lyrics to the song you're playing?" he suddenly asked.

"There are none yet," she shamefully admitted, starting over. The Ghostwriter just shrugged and continued to writer as she strummed and played the music she had come up with. Suddenly, it hit her. "Do you have like...a piece of paper or something I can borrow?"

Ghostwriter put a pen on top of a notebook. Ember eagerly took it and jotted down her lyrics.

_When the pen touches the paper,_  
_The words just start to flow._  
_Isn't it,_  
_Just the same,_  
_When love makes my world echo?_  
_Does the sound of my guitar,_  
_Still reach into your soul?_  
_Close your eyes,_  
_Keep them closed,_  
_There's something you have to know._

_So he thinks back to the sleepless nights when he would stay awake,  
But he knows that all he has to do is wait just one more day,  
He picks up his hunting knife,  
And wipes the blood off,  
Even as he starts to plan the hunt._

_Every day I will miss you._  
_I can't live,_  
_Without you,_  
_You and I both know that it's true._  
_Loneliness was just another word_  
_That began to lose its meaning,_  
_When you said that you loved me._  
_Every day I will love you._  
_I am yours,_  
_And this song belongs to you._  
_Every day_  
_Will give happiness new meaning,_  
_Only you can make me complete._

_If you listen very closely,_  
_To the guitar strums,_  
_You can hear,_  
_Melodies,_  
_That confess my memories._  
_Does the sound of my guitar,_  
_Still even come close_,  
_To the beat o__f my heart,_  
_That tells you all that I know?_

_Do you understand why I don't ever want to let you go?  
Do you understand why I won't ever let you be alone?  
Can words alone be enough,  
For you to believe,  
That words can't express my love?_

_Every day I will miss you._  
_I can't live,_  
_Without you,_  
_You and I both know that it's true._  
_Loneliness was just another word_  
_That began to lose its meaning,_  
_When you said that you loved me._  
_Every day I will love you._  
_I am yours,_  
_And this song belongs to you._  
_Every day_  
_Will give happiness new meaning,_  
_Only you can make me complete._

The second she finished, she dropped the pen and tore the piece of paper from the notebook. The Ghostwriter glanced at her.

"Will you perform it for me?" he asked in interest. She scoffed.

"Since when are you interested in good music?" she huffed.

"I'm interested in the lyrics. I'm the Ghostwriter," he replied dryly. She scowled, but played the music she came up with and began to softly sing her lyrics. Ghostwriter listened closely as she watched her. She fumbled a bit, still not totally used to the words and the music she had come up with. When she finished, he clapped slightly. "Let me guess. You miss Skulker even though he left you for the genie?"

Ember blushed lightly.

"He was my longest and most serious relationship," she admitted softly, taking and clutching the piece of paper. "See you later Ghostwriter. I'm going to go record this right now!"

She hugged him, taking him by surprise. The biggest shock was the kiss on the cheek she gave him before she ran out of his library. He glanced at his computer screen and wiped off her lipstick.

* * *

Ember let herself into Ghostwriter's library.

"Ghostwriter?" she called out. The library was strangely silent, but after walking a few feet in, she heard the sound of the piano softly playing. "Ghostwriter?"

She walked farther into the library, the music playing louder. Putting a hand on his computer, the screen suddenly went from black to showing her what he was working on. She glanced in curiosity and read the poem he had written.

**Every poem is different,**  
**But this time I don't know where to start.**  
**I cannot write you this love poem,**  
**Even though you two are now apart.**  
**I've never written a story about love**  
**A love story that turned out just right**  
**I've stayed up thinking about us,**  
**Ending up not able to sleep tonight**

**I've never written a love poem,**  
**That I've meant every word written,**  
**The words on the page are just muddled,**  
**And nothing seems to be fitting.**  
**I've needed time to think about this**  
**Then when the words came out,**  
**You've crushed my hopes.**

**The words are floating around on the page,**  
**My feelings have been stuck together for days.**  
**I can't keep it together anymore, not now.**  
**You should be here with me, not there.**  
**He values the hunt over love.**

**I cannot write you this love poem,**  
**Even though you two are now apart.**  
**I've never written a story about love**  
**A love story that turned out just right**  
**The words are now inside my head**  
**In my head they will stay locked tightly.**

**All because you openly told me,**  
**Admitted in your weak moment:**  
**"I still love him."**

Ember knew immediately it was about her. For some reason...that excited her. She felt warm and giddy. Skipping towards the music, she hmmed to herself and opened a door.

Just as she suspected, Ghostwriter was sitting at a grand piano, playing it flawlessly. His pale fingers quickly glided over the keys as they produced a beautiful tune.

"Out of every musical instrument, I should have figured that you'd be most likely to play a piano," Ember suddenly spoke, scaring Ghostwriter into ruining the beautiful tune.

"And why is that?" he asked, surprisingly not bothered by her sudden appearance. The poem came to her mind and she smirked.

"In a way, it's almost like a keyboard," she told him, shrugging her shoulders and sitting next to him on the piano bench.

"How was the recording?" he suddenly asked.

"I didn't record the story," she admitted.

"Why?"

"Because...I...I just didn't feel the same once I got to the studio," she mumbled. "I developed feelings for...somebody else. Either way...Play something for me?"

"Uh...sure. What do you want to hear?" he asked, putting his hands on the keys again.

"Anything is fine," she said. Ghostwriter shrugged his shoulders and played a soft and slow tune. Ember smiled as she listened. It wasn't a rock concert, but it was nice. It was such a beautiful, slow, soft and **_romantic_**. The music continued to softly fill the air of the room the piano was kept in. It felt too soon when he finally finished the song. "What song was that?"

"Rose by James Horner," he replied. "It's the theme from Titanic and it's a cla-"

He was cut off by Ember's sudden kissing his lips. She pulled away after a moment and smiled flirtatiously.

"Want to play that for me again while I order us some food? And while we eat we can watch a movie," she suggested, but her tone almost told him that Ghostwriter had no choice but to agree to her little date idea. Not that he minded.

"Sure," he agreed. "No movies that was based on a book. I cannot stand those trashy movies, completely ruining the work of art the author had sculpted."

Ember nodded, smiling and stood, only to be pulled back down onto the bench. Ghostwriter smiled at her before kissing her. After a few moments, she had to force him away so that she could go and order the food. As she left, Ghostwriter played another tune. A cheerful, happy tune.


End file.
